


Too Much For Words

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [12]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I was looking through fanart, M/M, Sexy Times, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a time for urgency, that will come later, they both know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much For Words

\---

Hot breath brushes across skin, shivers rolling through the shorter War Boy as his drivers tongue flicks out to taste war paint, sweat and the skin beneath. Nux's tongue moves teasingly upwards rather than down, leaving a wet trail against his lancers skin, Slit watches as the taller Boy bites gently at his chest before soothing red marks with his tongue.

Slit can feel fingertips tracing the scars on his stomach, brushing over the staples in his skin. He raises his own hand to trace the dark rings of black under Nux's eyes, smudging his fingertips but letting blue eyes flicker up to meet his own.

This isn't a time for urgency, that will come later, they both know.

But for now there is time for wondering and exploration of each other, touching and tasting, learning the body of another pressed up against them in a rare moment of quietness in the citadel.

\---


End file.
